Icarus
by ArchetypoHero
Summary: Or, the story of how Dick Grayson goes from one family act to another. Dick Grayson origin story. AU in some parts. Rated T for language. Includes bby!Dick, papa!Bruce, badass!Alfred.
1. The Circus part 1

**Hell yeah Young Justice Dick Grayson origin story, 'cause that's totally an original idea.**

**Chapter Summary: Jack 'CC' Haly makes what's later known as his greatest mistake.**

**Rated T for language and any future situations if you catch my drift.**

* * *

"Performing in _Gotham? _Ted, that's crazy talk!" Jack stares at Ted Colby, the publicist and co-manager for his international circus. Ted's a good man, has been since the two of them were college roommates in business school. Even when Jack dropped out to help run his family's circus after his uncle died.

But over the years, ever since the Flying Grayson's became the circus' star act and started earning money and recognition for the once small time circus, Jack's become worried that Ted no longer realizes that this circus is about _family, _not a retirement fund.

Ted throws an arm around Jack, smiling that easy grin that always led the two of them into trouble on campus. Haly privately wonders, yet again, why he lets his friend manage the circus' profits and publicity. This guy can be a snake, slick and fanged. And especially now that Julie has gone through with that divorce threat... "_C'mon_, Jack! You've already agreed to performing in cities like Metropolis and Central! How're we supposed to start-off our superhero themed tour around the nation if you won't even include the hometown of the Dark Knight?"

The circus owner has to raise an eyebrow at that. "I thought you didn't like Batman?" The memories of a drunk Ted, wobbling whilst shouting about 'that no good, crazy Man-Bat!' while Mary and John ushered Dick to an early bedtime are vivid in the forefront of Jack's mind.

Ted at least has the decency to look abashed at the reminder of his lapse of judgement. "I did apologize to the Grayson's for that, remember? I didn't mean to scare their kid…" At the reminder of the Grayson's, Ted gets back on subject and leans forward on Jack's desk with a serious expression on his face as he regards one of his oldest friends, trying to figure out a new tactic for persuading his friend.

Remembering Jack's weakness for kids (you just have to look at how he acts around little Dick Grayson and his cousin Johnny), Ted tries a new ploy. "Look, Jack, I know I've never been a supporter of that so-called 'Justice League'. I'm just not comfortable with the idea of the world's most powerful people working as one group, y'know."

And Haly has to concede to that, a little wary of the idea himself. Of course, all that negative propaganda from the government aimed towards registering and retiring all heroes doesn't help either. "... Where are you going with this, Ted?"

Crap. He forgot how sharp his friend is, even if the circus owner _did_ drop out of his first year of college. Concealing a wince, Ted continues smoothly, growing more confident with each word. This has to work. He _has _to convince Jack. "Jack, you know I come from Gotham. And I know that I've told you all about how awful that place was. But from what I'm hearing from the family I still have down there, Batman is cleaning up the streets." By throwing Ted's own relatives in jail, not that the man would ever talk about that side of his family. "In fact, my cousin even tells me that she's _okay _with letting her kids play in the backyard nowadays!"

"And all I'm saying, is that if a crazy man dressed as a _bat _can help kids feel happier in Gotham, what could the _circus _do?"

When Jack Haly stays silent, Ted knows he's got him hooked on his plan. Slapping on a smile, the businessman slides a form over to his friend. "Sign here, please." Picking up a pen, Jack adds his signature at the bottom of the page, already thinking with a smile about how excited some of his circus family will be about this tour.

Snatching the form back from his friend once it's been signed, Ted practically sprints out of the room before his friend can change his mind.

Frowning at the back of his friend as the other man runs out of the cramped trailer he calls his office, Haly becomes distracted when he catches a glimpse of little Dickie playing with Johnny and the elephants outside his tiny door, and the and the expression on the show runner's face changes into a grin at the delight on his pseudo-grandchildren's faces. Knowing they'll only distract him from his work, Haly reluctantly gets up to close the door to his office, but laughter still trickles in from the open windows.

If the timing of the circus is correct, they'll be in Metropolis just in time for Dick's seventh birthday, and Haly knows how much the acrobat loves Superman.

With plans in mind on what to buy the little boy for his birthday, Jack Haly turns his attention to the mess of paperwork he'll have to sign to let his circus perform in the various cities.

_Yes_, the man thinks as he gets comfortable in his chair for the long hours of signing his name he'll be going through. _This will be a good tour._

(He has no idea.)

* * *

Ted doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to go to Gotham.

But he's in too deep now; ever since his wife left and took their kids with her, leading to his alcoholism, he's been getting deeper and deeper into debt. Damn that game called poker, and damn his inability to play.

He doesn't want to face Tony Zucco.

That man is a sick man, and Ted's ashamed to know him. But growing up in Gotham, being a _teenager _in Gotham, led to Ted making some bad life choices. Making some bad 'friends'. Going to college and meeting and helping Jack Haly is one of the best things he's ever done with his life. Maybe the only good thing he's done.

But he's in too deep.

Leaving Jack's office, Ted has to turn away from the smiling faces of Dick and Johhny Grayson. Because by this time in a month, one of them is going to be dead.

And the other…

Ted shudders, because there are rumors of Zucco distributing not only chemicals to his employers, but _kids. _

Ted knows he's not a good man. But the mob has an enormous reach, with fingers dug deep everywhere, and his ex-wife and kids living in Gotham aren't safe, no matter how 'good' Batman is at distributing justice. Thugs slip through the Caped Crusader's gloved fingers all the time.

Even if he tipped off Batman to what Zucco was planning, who'd even know if the Bat would take the case? Or even if the cowled man did, what if that lunatic the Joker broke out and distracted the superhero and Zucco's revenge against his family carried on as planned. Plus, everyone knows at least half of the police force is in the mob's pockets, so they're no use.

No. He can't risk it. He can't risk his family to save some _circus freaks._

Because _damn it_, Ted loves his kids. And it's either the children of Jack's performers (_Jack's family,_ his traitorous mind reminds him, _and Dick is the same age as Terry, too_), or his own kids.

* * *

Ted chooses the lesser of two evils.

(It doesn't feel any lesser.)

* * *

**Poor Ted.**

**But, he's my OC, so I get to cause him as much pain and suffering as I want. LOL.**

**Also, if you can't tell, this story is AU in some parts, a lot AU in others, and so canon the rest that it hurts. Swaggy.**

**Please help me put off my summer homework by writing reviews that I can kill time by reading. Thank you.**

**-AH**

**Edit: 28/8/13: Fixed some spelling errors. Changed Keystone to Central. Whoops!**


	2. The Circus part 2

**PUMPIN' OUT THESE CHAPTERS LIKE A CHAMP HOLLA.**

**The amount of effort I have put into this stupid story is ridiculous.**

**Chapter Summary: Bruce contemplates children and the circus. And broods. Meanwhile, Dick is way too adorable, even when he listens in on other people's conversations.**

**Rated T for some swears.**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later:_

_January 28__th__, 2004_

_10:05 PM, EST_

_Gotham City, CT_

_The Batcave_

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth is constantly worried about the many things centered around his charge, like Master Bruce's fluctuating eating habits and his nightly activities. However, the butler busies himself with polishing the late Master Wayne's favorite bronze art pieces on the fireplace mantle, keeping a pleasant but blank expression on him the whole time.

Deep underground the illustrious Wayne Manor, in a cave to be specific, Batman is concerned about the disappearing children, and busies himself around said case.

For the past month, the number of children reported missing has doubled in size compared to what is the norm for this time of year. And since the majority of children that usually disappear are street children, AKA orphans or kids abandoned by their parents, the actual amount of missing kids might be much higher.

Cowl down while in the safety of the Batcave, Bruce studies the forty-seven cases in front of him. The only pattern is that most of the kids come from the poorer parts of Gotham, and are between the ages of five and ten. Other than that, everything else differs. From gender, race, and other physical attributes, no two kids look alike.

Word on the street is that this is all the organizing of different groups, which would usually be normal for Gotham in all its corrupted glory, but that still doesn't explain the sudden increase in abductions. No, there must be some higher power, some major child trade ring that Batman hasn't uncovered yet. Batman's contacts in the criminal underworld support his theory, but are unable to provide a name. Whoever is running this show is _good _if he or she has kept under the radar so far.

There are rumors though, tidbits of information that his informants have to offer. Information that has led to Batman successfully saving eight kids tonight. Tomorrow, he plans on raising the number to twelve. Not much, maybe, but every life counts.

There are rumors, however. Rumors that the cargo, AKA the kidnapped kids, will be moved by this time in a week. _Every single one of them. _And if this isn't the break that Batman has been looking for to finally crack down on this operation, then Batman will eat his cowl.

But he won't. Because that's a ridiculous thought, and crap, Flash must be rubbing off on him even more than he thought. Bruce makes a mental note to avoid the Justice League, and its resident speedster, even more than he usually does. It would do no good if the rumors he spread about himself was ruined by the fact that he worked with people wearing brightly colored pajamas.

Satisfied with his plan, Bruce turns his attention back to his few leads, determined to figure out how the lead honcho plans on transporting the missing children.

* * *

_January 28__th__, 2004_

_6:34 PM, EST_

_Happy Harbor, RI_

_The Fairgrounds_

* * *

Sometimes, Dick hates being little. Being little means that he doesn't get to perform _nearly _as often as his cousin Johnny, who is thirteen, on the trapeze with the rest of his family.

His Mama and Daddy are always telling him that he'll one day get to perform with them, that one day he'll get to fly with no net to catch him (not that he'll fall), but that day just isn't today.

But he's _seven _years old now!

Well, okay, maybe six years and a bunch of months, but that's still _close enough_. And Dick knows that he's probably throwing what Auntie Karla calls a 'temper tantrum', because Mama is looking upset and Daddy disappointed, but he can't help it. He _wants _to fly with his family; this is what he was born to do. He knows it. There's this instinct, this urge, to get up on that platform that towers above the audience and _jump. _Jump, and be caught by his Mama's tiny but strong hands, his Daddy's rough but gentle ones, and be passed between the two of them just like when he swings between them when they take Dick to the park.

Dick pouts in time-out, but at least his parents were nice enough to send him to the corner nearest the elephants.

Just seeing Zitka, his favorite elephant by far, is enough to make the six-year-old smile again. And it doesn't hurt that Zitka likes picking him up with her trunk and putting him on her back. That's _always _fun.

Taking a break from the fit of giggles he's indulged in to breathe, Dick overhears a familiar voice in a familiar angry tone having a conversation on a cell phone in the shadows a little ways away. It's Mr. Colby!

Dick thinks the man is okay, maybe not as nice as Mr. Haly is, but Dick figures that Mr. Colby is still sad about his wife leaving him. _And _she took their kids away, too! Dick had liked playing with Terry, 'cause the other boy was the closest in age to Dick himself in the circus. And Dick figures that if anyone took away his parents, then he'd be really mad and sad too. Also, that rhymed!

Almost forgetting that train of thought as he thought up more rhymes (Bat, Cat; Super, Duper; this was just like those Dr. Seuss books Mr. Haly read to him!), the sudden shouting by Mr. Colby drew Dick's attention back to him.

Looking at the older man now, Dick could tell Mr. Colby was _super _mad now. And maybe a little scared? The man kept glancing around, looking over his shoulder, but not noticing Dick who had used the height advantage given to him by Zitka's back to boost himself into rafters of the converted barn the elephants were living in. Zitka, after realizing her favorite human no longer wanted to play on her back, had wandered back over to her elephant friends.

Sitting in the shadows and lying on his stomach on the beam he'd deemed sturdy enough, Dick inadvertently blending in with his barn surroundings.

Usually, the circus boy would wear bright, eye-catching colors because he liked being noticed, but today his favorite bright blue shirt got muddy because it blew off the clothes line it had been drying on and landed in a puddle. And since all his other clothes were dirty as well (_Not _his fault, by the way. … Okay, maybe a little.), Dick had to wear his Cousin Johnny's dark yellow hoodie. The one that looked kind of like mustard if it had dried. The same color as the hay located around the barn.

And so long as Dick didn't move around and Mr. Colby didn't look up, he wouldn't be seen! Oh wow, he was just like a spy! Dick almost giggled to himself, before reminding himself very seriously that spies, under no circumstance, do _not _giggle. Remembering that book Mama had read to him about spies and how they gathered _intel_, which Mama said meant information, Dick decided it would be a great idea to listen in to Mr. Colby's conversation. So he did.

Mr. Colby was still angry at whoever he was talking to, but he'd stopped yelling and was now whispering instead, just like the Zoland's next door did when they would argue _really _late at night. Dick had always wondered why two people who loved each other so much always argued, and now wondered if that was how Mr. Colby was feeling. Maybe he was talking to the former Mrs. Colby?

But then again, even when the Zoland's argued, they never sounded so _scared _at each other. They just said a lot of curse words, and got really angry, but that was all.

Mr. Colby looked like he had watched a horror movie, and was convinced he was in one himself. Dick would know, 'cause he and Johnny snuck a movie a few months ago that was _so scary _Dick couldn't sleep for a week. What could have made Mr. Colby so angry and scared. (Or scargry. Dick liked making up new words; it was fun. Even if his new words were really just smashing two existing words together.)

Mama had always said it was the thought that counts, so Johnny could stuff it the next time the older boy teased him about his hobby. At least Dick wasn't obsessed with _girls _like his older cousin. Girls were gross, why did Johnny even hang out with Penelope the pony rider, she was _super _old, too, and-

"What? You can't do that! We had a deal!"

Mr. Colby's sudden angry shout had Dick jolting out of his thoughts. Running a hand through his thinning brown hair, the adult began pacing back and forth as he listened to the person on the opposite end of his phone conversation. Dick watched him, his curiosity peaked as the man began muttering under his breath, too quiet for the child to hear.

"Listen Tony, I-I mean Mr. Zucco- I mean boss, Sorry, I'm just a little off today…" When the man began stuttering over his friends' name, although Dick was starting to doubt Mr. Colby was talking to a friend after all, Dick noticed how suddenly scared the man seemed to be. Maybe it was because Mr. Colby had called Mr. Zucco by his first name, which Dick had been told you weren't supposed to do.

But even when Uncle Rick scolded Johnny for using someone's first name instead of calling him or her by their last, Uncle Rick had never made Johnny look _scared_. It was almost like Mr. Colby expected to be punished for using the wrong name, which was frankly ridiculous, because adults are supposed to be able to call each other by their first names. At least, that's what Dick was sure of.

But Mr. Colby had called this Zucco guy 'Boss', which didn't make sense, because _Mr. Haly _was Mr. Colby's boss. And since Dick had seen the two chatting the other day, Dick didn't think that Mr. Colby was fired.

Starting to dislike this Mr. Zucco less and less, Dick reminded himself about how he'd been taught to treat everyone the way he wanted to be treated. And if Mr. Zucco came to visit one day and Dick was mean to him, then Mr. Zucco would probably be mean right back! And Dick didn't like it when people were mean to him; it made him feel like he wasn't wanted, and he would always run away and find somewhere high up to hide. As he watched Mr. Colby schedule some meeting, "Four o'clock, yeah, right outside his office. Okay, I'll see you there, boss. Bye" before pocketing his phone and walking away, Dick began to feel like he should tell someone about this.

Maybe Mr. Colby was being bullied by this Mr. Zucco?

Resolving to tell his Mama and Daddy at dinner, Dick jumped down from his roster and ran back to his trailer.

* * *

**I have so much fun putting easter eggs into my chapters lol.**

**Hooray for tiny!Dick, rambling like a champ. And yeah, his personality is based off my little sister's, 'cause she's a crazy chatterbox.**

**In case you were wondering, Chapter 1 takes place January 17****th****. The year is 2004, and Dick is six/seven years old. (And yes, I've made it so that his birthday is the first day of spring, March 20****th****. Btw, he was born in 1997, which makes him 13 in Season 1.)**

**Chapter 2 occurs about two weeks later, making it January 28****th****. All ages are the same. The circus has just left Happy Harbor in Rhode Island, and is now heading to Connecticut, which is where Gotham canonly exists in Young Justice.**

**The Flying Grayson's will be cut down to one remaining member in Chapter 3 by February 4****th****, 2004.**

**And on that happy note, review?**

**~AH**


End file.
